Research: This research proposal focuses on the role of novel protein kinases in human breast carcinoma. Using PCR technology, cDNA libraries of related kinases will be generated from breast cancer specimens. In a preliminary library from a breast cancer cell line, several novel tyrosine and serine/threonine kinase genes have been isolated. As the novel kinases are discovered, their role in breast carcinoma will be studied by examining expression in breast tumor samples and producing antibodies to recombinant novel kinase peptides. This will allow assessment of both the levels of expression and the specific activity of the kinase proteins in human breast carcinoma. Isolation of the full-length cDNA clones will be performed on those kinases which appear to play a role in breast carcinogenesis.